The 9 Stones
by Cream96
Summary: Starclan has sent a message to Smudge that he Firepaw, Graypaw, and Ravenpaw, have to find 9 stones. So this will be a big adventure and there might be some romance some time in the story.


Thunder Clan:

Leader:

Bluestar- blue-gray she-cat, tinged with silver around her muzzle  
Apprentice- Firepaw

Deputy:

Lionheart- magnificent golden tabby tom with thick fur like a lion's mane  
Apprentice- Graypaw

Medicine Cat:

Spottedleaf- beautiful dark tortoiseshell she-cat with a distinctive dappled  
coat

Warriors:

Tigerclaw- big dark brown tabby tom with unusually long front claws  
Apprentice- Ravenpaw

Whitestorm- big white tom  
Apprentice- Sandpaw

Darkstripe- sleek black-and-gray tabby tom

Longtail- pale tabby tom with dark black stripes

Runningwind- swift tabby tom

Willowpelt- very pale gray she-cat with unusual blue eyes

Mousefur- small dusky brown she-cat

Apprentices:

Dustpaw- dark brown tabby tom

Sandpaw- pale ginger she-cat

Ravenpaw- small, skinny black tom with a tiny white dash on his chest, and  
white-tipped tail

Graypaw- long-haired solid gray tom

Firepaw- handsome ginger tom

Queens:

Frostfur- beautiful white coat and blue eyes

Brindleface- pretty tabby

Goldenflower- pale ginger coat

Speckletail- pale tabby, and the oldest nursery queen

Elders:

Halftail- big dark brown tabby tom with part of his tail missing

Smallear- gray tom with very small ears, oldest tom in ThunderClan

Patchpelt- small black-and-white tom

One-eye- pale gray she-cat, the oldest cat in ThunderClan, virtually blind  
and deaf

Dappletail- once-pretty tortoiseshell she-cat with a lovely dappled coat

Shadow Clan:

Leader:

Brokenstar- long-haired dark brown tabby

Deputy:

Blackfoot- large white tom with huge jet-black paws

Medicine Cat:

Runningnose- small gray and white tom

Warriors:

Stumpytail- brown tabby tom  
Apprentice- Brownpaw

Boulder- silver tabby tom  
Apprentice- Wetpaw

Clawface- battle-scarred brown tom  
Apprentice- Littlepaw

Nightpelt- black tom

Queens:

Dawncloud- small tabby

Brightflower- black-and-white she-cat

Elders:

Ashfur- thin gray tom

Wind Clan:

Leader:

Tallstar- a black-and-white tom with a very long tail

RiverClan:

Leader:

Crookedstar- a huge light-colored tabby with a twisted jaw

Deputy:

Oakheart- a reddish brown tom

Cats Outside Clans

Smudge- plump, friendly black-and-white kitten who lives in a house at the  
edge of the forest

Barley- black-and-white tom who lives on a far close to the forest

**The 9 Stones**

**Prologue**

The star's shined in the night sky. The black and white young tom stood on a small mountain with grass everywhere. The wind blew heavily making the young tom shiver. His paws tingled as the grass blew under his paws. He didn't know where he was. He realized that he must be dreaming, because he remembered falling asleep in his warm bed in his Twoleg-nest. He looked up into the stars. He gasped as the stars started moving. They were coming down right towards him. He closed his eyes and waited for the pain. He realized he didn't feel any pain, and so he opened his eyes.

Lots and lots of cats were all around him. He never had seen so many cats. All eyes were on him. A she-cat stepped forward. She was white and had blue eyes. The black and white tom backed away a little. He felt a little scared.

"Do not fear us, dear Smudge" the white she-cat meowed softly. She said it so soft he hardly could even heard her.

"H-how d-do you know my name?" Smudge stammered.

The she-cat smiled. "We know so many names," she answered.

"What do you want from me?" Smudge asked.

"We are here to warn you about the forest," replied the she-cat.

"Why me? I'm nothing but a kittypet,"

"Yes, you are, but we know that you are the one who can save the Clans,"

"I don't think I'm the one! Why couldn't you choose Rusty? He used to be a kittypet,"

"You must find the 9 stones," she mewed.

"What stones?"

"Firestone, Waterstone, Riverstone, Windstone, Shadowstone, Starstone, Skystone, Thunderstone, and Powerstone are the 9 stones you must find. These stones has scattered seasons ago, and without them the Lions will come and take over the forest!" The she-cat replied.

"If the 9 stones scattered seasons ago, why didn't the Lians I mean Lions come before?" Smudge asked.

"The Lions sleep for seasons, and now they have awaken," she answered.

"And you think I can find the stones and keep away a bunch of cats,"

The she-cat sighed. "_Black and Fire together can save the Clans…"_

"What does that supposed to mean?"

She started disappearing with the other cats, whispering those same words.

**The first chapter will be up soon! Does anybody want to write this story with me?**


End file.
